


The Broken Doesn’t Always Last

by holysmoakingqueenz



Category: Arrow (TV), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmoakingqueenz/pseuds/holysmoakingqueenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver takes a step forward and puts his hands in his pockets.  “We’ve already said that us, it’s for better or for worse.” </p>
<p>Felicity takes a step forward and puts the ring on the counter.  "I said I wasn’t running. I said I wasn’t leaving. You just need to get your priorities in order and decide what marriage means, because I don’t want a marriage built on lies. We aren’t your parents. We won’t be your parents.”  She grabs her jacket and heads for the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Doesn’t Always Last

**Author's Note:**

> My own little take on what is going to happen with the baby mama drama. I don't love the storyline, but it's what we are getting so I just have to deal with it. Seeing as it probably won't be handled in a way that will be my favorite, this is what I want to happen! Enjoy.

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/user/tcritides/media/tumblr_o1gq7bcpB91v5vcd0o1_500_zps3qs1z0rf.jpg.html)

March 2016

“I’m not leaving and I’m not running.” He watches her as she reaches for her ring and slowly slides it off her finger.

“But this is not happening until you reevaluate what the meaning of that” She points to the ring and her glasses fill with fog. 

“And the life that it encompasses all that it entails means. Because I love you, and you are better than this. I know you… I know the man you are to your core. Better than anyone. I know you were put in a very hard spot, that she didn’t really give you an option. But we’re a team and I said that I can only be the best teammate ever, only when you tell me things. She would have been mad, but she can’t keep your son away from you forever. That would be an obstacle we can face together. This whole thing. It doesn’t change the way I feel about you. It doesn’t change the life I want with you. It only adds one more piece of Oliver Queen to this world. I love you and I love everything that comes from you. Did I want to be the woman who made you a father? Yes. Did I want to have little Felicity’s and Oliver’s running around and figuring out who has diaper duty and who is taking our kids to archery lessons? Yes. You already having a son doesn’t change any of that… It just means we have one to add to our mix whenever we decide to start.” 

He watches her as she takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her eyes. 

“We’ve been through this, the whole you keeping things from me. And I honestly thought we were past it. I thought that what happened last year with John was lesson enough. Apparently I was wrong.” 

Oliver takes a step forward and puts his hands in his pockets. “We’ve already said that us, it’s for better or for worse.” 

Felicity takes a step forward and puts the ring on the counter. "I said I wasn’t running. I said I wasn’t leaving. You just need to get your priorities in order and decide what marriage means, because I don’t want a marriage built on lies. We aren’t your parents. We won’t be your parents.” She grabs her jacket and heads for the door. 

“I’m like, leaving now. Going to go to the office to think. I’m not leaving like that. I’ll be back tonight. What I mean is I’m not leaving or running from us, but I think we both need some space right now.” 

There’s a lump in his throat and some tears in his eyes and he just nods his head. He closes his eyes and he listens to the click of her heels and the closing of the door. 

They are broken in a way he never thought they could break. They’ve faced the trials of Mirakuru soldiers and the worlds’ deadliest assassins, but this might just be the one thing he’s not sure he’ll know how to repair.  


\------

****

September 2016

“You are a really hard man to please.” Felicity laughs as she rolls her body and sprawls herself over his torso. She props herself up on her elbows and she feels Oliver wrap his arms around her waist.

“Funny, I could say the same thing about you.” Oliver wipes the hair out of her face and places a kiss to her temple. “I love you, you know that?” 

Felicity sheepishly blushes and rests her chin on his chest. “I think I do. You know it’s funny… We were here just a year ago, this same little beach bungalow… and I wouldn’t have thought we’d be here, like this, now.” 

“Are you complaining?” Oliver asks. The sun is starting to make its way through the window and his wife is wrapped in a thin sheet, naked on top of him. There is a light sea breeze coming in from the window.

For what has happened in their lives in the past 12 months – it might just be the hardest trials and challenges they had ever faced. (Which they can laugh about it now: the limo rides from hell, the woman from the past who gave him the hardest ultimatum, the physical therapy and Donna almost becoming a permanent resident, her nearly losing him for the umpteenth time against Damien (but she may have been pissed as hell at him but she always finds him and he always wins) and their first wedding getting bombed just like their first date) – they’ve come out on top, they’ve come out together. Stronger in the ends because it’s their love that keeps their dark world in order. It’s the only that that grounds him. 

“I’m not complaining, not one bit. I love having you all to myself.” Felicity scoots herself up and puts her face just inches from him. “Rather I love having my husband all to myself.” 

“I really love hearing you say that.” Oliver responds. 

She kisses him soft and sweet and rolls over next to him on her back. She puts her left hand in the air and her wedding band sparkles in the sunlight. 

“That looks so good on you. Damn, I’m a lucky man.” 

“And I’m one lucky lady. You know, our story… It’s kind of an epic one. It’s kind of like a modern Shakespearean romance, or like a Jane Austen novel. Except with mirakuru soldiers, assassins, metahumans, and other things. So maybe we qualify more for a science fiction romance novel… Which makes this whole statement a lot less romantic than it was supposed to sound.” 

“Felicity…. It still sounds romantic.” 

“Good. I fully intended it to be.”

“You’re my greatest story and my happy ending.” 

“It’ll be one to tell the kids one day.” 

“Kids? As in plural?” 

“Slow down there, Queen. It was just a statement… We’re not there. Yet.” 

“Yet.” 

“One day.”

“Okay.” 

And Felicity blushes again and snuggles herself into his side. 

Their world isn’t crashing down around them, there isn’t a city that needs to be saved. (At least for this moment in time.) 

But they are here, together, and happy. And for the first time he can fully accept the happiness thats in front of him and feel some closure on the darkness of his past. 

He knows they aren’t a Shakespeare play, they aren’t a Jane Austen Novel. They are somewhere between a Greek Tragedy that has a Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy flare and a little Nicholas Spark’s drama… But it’s their story and it is definitely one he’ll be telling his grandkids at the ripe old at of 86. 

It’s their own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews/Kudos are always nice!


End file.
